1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-power breaker switch for a vehicle in which the breaker switch includes a connector housing having plug-in contact elements, a socket housing having socket contacts, and an operating lever which enables the plug-in contacts to be connected to and disconnected from the socket contacts.
2. Background Art
DE 10 2004 054 360 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,393) describes a high-power breaker switch.